every single dream we dream
by perfect little dreams
Summary: Sometimes I'll sit on the roof and just stare into the darkness because that's the one place I can be myself." One summer can change everything, while summer love is contagious. A Mosh multi-chapter fic.


**authors note:**

**Woot woot! Another story and this one's about **_s u m m e r_**& **_**l o v e. **_**My two favorite things! Right now I'm **_**suppose **_**to be at soccer practice but, I'm sick so wanna leave me a review and make me happy? Or maybe you'd want to send me a PM, especially if you're a Mosh lover like me. **_(Hint, hint)_

**--**

**every single dream we dream**

"I knew when we collided; you're the one I have decided. Who's one of my kind."

--"Hey, soul sister" by Train

**--**

**One free-spirited girl**

"_So, you're the famous Josh Hotz."_

"_I see you've done you're research."_

"_Don't flatter yourself. You're on the top of my 'stay the hell away from him' list."_

_--_

**One misunderstood boy**

"_You're new here right?"_

"_I guess you could say that."_

"_Then I suppose it's my job to show you around."_

_--_

**A summer full of heartbreak's**

"_I can't believe you're breaking up with me! I was supposed to break up with you."_

"_Don't be such a bitch Olivia, it's over."_

_--_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_He broke my heart Dyl, and I think I might be in love him."_

_--_

"_I warned you that he would do something like this."_

"_I should have listened to you."_

"_Well, now it's too late."_

**Crazy, wild parties**

"_Yo Claire, party at my place you in?"_

"_Would I ever pass up one of your parties?"_

"_Touché."_

_--_

"_I know exactly what happened at Cam's party."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_And I also know that your girlfriend won't be so thrilled about it._

_--_

**Secret hook-ups'**

"_Alicia can't know about us. No one can know about us."_

"_As long as there still is an us, I can keep a secret."_

_--_

"_I promised him I'd never cheat."_

"_Promises are meant to be broken."_

"_And sometimes they're meant to be kept, even if you feel an undeniable attraction towards his best friend."_

_--_

**Broken friendships**

"_I can't believe you'd hook-up with my girlfriend. What happened to bros before hoes?"_

"_That was before I met her."_

"_You're so lucky your Mom's here, or I'd beat the fuck out of you."_

_--_

**Summer love**

"_I think I'm in love with you."_

"_You think?"_

"_Babe, I'm one hundred percent positive that I love you."_

_--_

"_I thought I loved him but, now I'm not so sure."_

"_I think you're just afraid to admit you fell for him."_

_--_

**New friends**

"_I've never actually had a friend who hasn't stabbed me in the back."_

"_Well good thing you met me because I would never do that. Ever."_

_--_

"_So, we bond over our mutual hate for Claire and Olivia?"_

"_I know, it must be fate."_

**That can change you life forever**

"_We're more than friends, we're sisters."_

"_I've always wanted a sister because Nikki doesn't count."_

_--_

"_Word of advice my dear naïve cousin, don't let Massie get away without a fight."_

"_Oh, you should talk Kemp, considering Nina's halfway across the world as we speak."_

"_Don't make me come over there."_

_--_

**Sweet, loving kisses**

"_Are you done talking?"_

"_No actually I wasn't."_

"_Just shut-up and kiss me."_

_--_

"_You are extremely odd Joshua Hotz."_

"_It's probably the spiked punch."_

"_Or maybe I'm just falling in love with you."_

--

"_I have a girlfriend."_

"_And I have a boyfriend. But, one kiss won't change anything."_

--

**That will stay in your heart forever**

"_Do you feel my heart? It's beating like crazy and the scary thing is I've never felt this way before."_

"_I have this crazy feeling that you might be the missing piece."_

"_That is the single cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say."_

"_But, you know you like it."_

_--_

**It's about finding yourself**

"_I want to do something that will change someone else's life."_

"_What if I told you that my life changed when you told me that I was an asshole?"_

"_Then I would say you definitely don't count."_

_--_

"_I wish people would stop looking at me like I'm perfect all the time."_

"_You're lucky that they even look at you."_

_--_

**Summer of 2010**

_It will be epic._

**--**

**I'm seriously pumped for summer:) But, I still have another 3 months to go. **

**So, did you like the whole summer love thing that's going on so far? Even though I suck and didn't even bother to make a real chapter. I pinky promise that I'll update soon and make it extra, extra long, just for you guys:)**

_**M o s h=L o v e**_

**So, yes this is going to be a Mosh because that paring makes me smile like crazy.**

**Review? Or send me a PM, I love to chat. (**_And Desiree we haven't talked in forever.)_


End file.
